


Snug As a Bug

by Megatraven



Series: Alyanette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette April, F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, alyabug, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Thank you, @angellecookiewingz, for the prompt:"You really want to know my secret identity?.... Well I'm not only Ladybug, I'm also secretly a girl in love... with you."





	

"Do you really want to know my secret identity?" Ladybug asked one night, laying with her head on Alya's chest. Her fingers curled into claws, holding onto the cloth of her girlfriend's shirt as if she were trying to keep her from leaving. The sound of a heartbeat filled one ear, and her head moved with the gentle, soothing motions of Alya's breathing. Her own breathing was soft and silent, her heartbeat fluttering each time her girlfriend's fingers combed through her hair.

Said fingers paused, the tips just barely resting on Ladybug's forehead. The careful movement resumed after a few long seconds, but there was no other response indicating Alya had heard her.

Ladybug tried again, "I'm not only a hero, you know. I'm a teen, too."

"I know," Alya whispered, voice softer than Ladybug's breaths.

"I'm a girl who's secretly in love with you," she continued, unable to stop her rambling, "and a girl that can't _tell_ you she is, not truly. I dunno why. I'm confident, and I'm brave, and I can't tell you."

Alya hushed her, and used her spare hand to cover one of Ladybug's. "Don't worry about it. I've told you a thousand times that I am going to love whoever is under that mask."

"And I don't doubt that!" she exclaimed in a louder tone. A pressure on the hand Alya had covered made her voice go quiet again. "I don't think you'll really have a problem with who I am underneath. I mean, you like me enough."

"I do?" her girlfriend asked, surprised. "So I already know you, then?"

"Oh." Ladybug's fingers tightened their hold marginally. "Yeah, you do. That's not weird, is it?"

Silence. And then, "I think it actually makes our situation better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like… That implies I know you even more than I do now, which is great. And it probably won't be odd because we'll know each other and nobody will question it, if that makes sense." The hand that slid through the heroine's hair hovered over her bangs before brushing them from the girl's face. She tucked what she could behind her ear and then started to curl some strands around her fingers in a hypnotized manner.

Ladybug hummed, adjusting her head just enough to qualify as leaning into the touch. She didn't reply, and instead soaked in the presence of her girlfriend. She took a deep breath in through her nose, smelling the comforting scent of peaches and hazelnut, as well as an underlying trace of coffee. It was familiar, as familiar as the smell of cookies and croissants were. But where those tended to excite and motivate her, the smells that clung to Alya put Ladybug at ease, allowing her to melt into each touch, each whisper, each breath that graced her skin.

As the quiet in the room persisted, the steady rhythms of their hearts began to slow. Ladybug's eyes drooped, and she could feel the momentum of Alya's fingers slowing down before they halted completely, still lying tangled in her hair. When she was certain that her girlfriend was asleep, Ladybug sighed and grabbed the hand that still covered hers. Her thumb brushed across her knuckles before she lifted the limp hand and settled her lips on its palm. She admitted, it was an odd habit she'd developed, but whispering to the hand of her significant other felt like making a promise.

She'd made many promises to the sleeping form of her best friend.

"One day," she whispered, sleep slurring her words. "One day, I'll tell you. But 'til then, this is enough." Pressing a kiss to the palm, she smiled. "Love you." Her eyes fluttered shut, and the rising and falling of Alya's chest lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
